Secret Mission
by YoungBritishWriter
Summary: Puck is sent to spy on the Warblers instead of Kurt. Puck and Blaine meet for the first time. SLASH


_**This was a pairing that Lathan Lover wanted to see but I came up with the whole idea for the story, hope you enjoy. Would love some reviews and if you want to see any stories then send me what you want to see!**_

When the glee club learned that they would be up against a rival glee club called the Warblers they decided that they would try and go spy on them to give them the edge for the competition. "I'll go" Kurt suggested when the glee club were discussing the plan after practise had ended, of course they hadn't told Mr. Schu about the plan as they presumed he would say that it was wrong and that they shouldn't carry it out. But the glee club had been copied before so they decided to fight fire with fire as they really wanted to win. "No way Kurt you'll just get distracted in an all boys school" Santana mocked, "we need someone who knows the plan and will stick to it, someone like Puck." Everyone turned to face Puck who clearly hadn't been listening but they all nodded in agreement and it was decided that tomorrow Puck would skip Geography to go to the school and see what the other glee blubs are up to.

Puck rolled up in his cars outside the gates to the academy. His initial thoughts were "Holy fuck this place looks fancy and expensive" but it was soon changed to "why are they all wearing gay looking blazers" when he saw a group of students walking up to the front door. He was taking this really serious thinking that this was some sort of mission impossible situation. He waited for another group of kids walking up with some coffees from the coffee shop down the road, slipped out of his car and tried to blend into the back of the group. He managed to get all the way into the reception of the group before he started to get some funny looks from the group so he slid into the toilets. He looked at himself in the mirror and thought "come on Puck what is the next move."

He rolled around some scenarios in his head, does he pretend that he's a glee club inspector? no that would be stupid because he's not even sure they exist, maybe someone from the show choir league that Berry keeps banging on about, no he's way to badass looking to pull off that geek squad. He finally went with that he was a student hoping to transfer and he'd been given the opportunity to look around to get a feel of the place. He went with this and was actually quite surprised with himself because it was a good idea. He started just walking around trying to find where the glee club might meet but all he was finding was classroom after classroom.

He found a staircase and followed it until he came across the dorms, he grinned thinking that maybe there could be an opportunity to bed a academy chick but then realised that it was an all boys school. He walked down but found that most of the doors were shut that he presumed was due to most of the guys being in class, but there was one door that was slightly open. He was getting tired as he'd been trying to find the choir room for over an hour know so he decided that he would just ask the person in the room. He knocked on the door and after a couple of moments a guy came to the door in a towel but he's exposed chest was still dripping wet, and he was drying his hair.

"Hey dude sorry I was just grabbing a shower can I help you with something?" the guy who answered the door was being surprisingly polite Puck thought for a guy that had just interrupted his shower, and Puck enjoys his showers. "Oh I was just wondering if you could point me in the direction of the glee club, I think there called the Warblers?" the guy must have known what Puck was on about as he began to grin. "Well it's your lucky day because as a matter of fact I'm just heading down to the choir room as we speak, so you can come in and wait for me if you want?". Puck thought this was a good opportunity for him to gain some inside information that this kid might have because if he was going to the choir room he must have some involvement in the Warblers.

"Oh by the way I'm Blaine, and what's your name?" "Oh its ... Chris!" Puck really was committed to his secret agent status and so used a fake name so that he could never be traced back to McKinley. "So Chris what are you doing wondering around the dorms of Dalton?", "Well I'm thinking of transferring here so I just wanted to see what the whole school was like." Blain was using a towel to dry of his arms and legs but still trying to hold a conversation with Puck, well who he thought was Chris. "Well it's a really good school and we have a no bullying tolerance which is really good so everyone fits in really well, which I'm sure you will do if you decide to transfer here." "Yeah that's all good but what's the inside dirt" Puck said laughing and probing for any inside information. "Well dorm nights can be pretty wild haha if your into that sort of stuff, are you gay, straight bi?" Blaine asked with wide eyes so Puck saw it as just an innocent question.

"Bi" Puck replied which shocked himself and he didn't know why he said it but he just thought that he was pretending to be a different person so it didn't matter how many lies he tells. "Oh that's cool" Blaine replied "well I'm gay and so are allot of the guys here so if you're looking for some hook ups a good looking guy like you won't struggle finding some here." Puck felt weird receiving a compliment from another guy but he's not going to lie he didn't hate it. "Sorry I've just got to get changed don't mind me. Puck didn't really understand what he meant but was shocked when he dropped his towel to reveal his nicely perk bubble but, so Puck's immediate reaction was to look away. However, he noticed himself turning slightly to try and get another look.

"You trying to check out my ass" Blaine laughed as he noticed Puck turning around out of the corner of his eye. "No dude, sorry" Puck felt very embarrassed to have been caught checking out another guy. Blaine slowly walked over to Puck so that he was standing in front of him still with the towel around his waist but Puck got to see how good of a body the guy actually had a nice toned body with a nice little trail of hair. Why was he noticing these things he's not gay and not interested in boys. "Because if you wanted to look you should have just asked" Blaine added with a smile on his face and dropped his towel while stood in front of Puck.

Puck couldn't help himself from looking at the guys clearly above average dick. "Do you like what you see Chris?", all Puck could do was nod and so Blaine took this as a sign and picked up his hand and guided it down his body. Eventually the boys hands reached Blaine's twitching cock and so Puck naturally grasped it and started to pump it. Blaine loved the new change of events and just put his hands behind his back as his dick was getting pumped which was always a good way to start any day. Soon Puck's hand was getting tired and Blaine's cock was pretty much fully hard so he lent his head in and licked the top of Blaine's penis all the way to the base.

"Oh yeah Chris you suck that dick" Blaine moaned and put his fingers through Puck's hair to guild his mouth back over his cock. Puck found the sensation of having another boys dick in his mouth a bit weird and was struggling not to choke as his mouth was full and he was finding it hard to breath. Blaine sensed this and so without saying a word he removed his dick from Puck's mouth got down onto his knees with Puck sitting on the bed and unzipped Puck's pants. "Wow" was all the Blaine could say as he held Puck's semi hard eight inch dick in his hands "this is the biggest I've ever seen." The added compliment really boosted Puck's confidence and it wasn't long before he became hard from Blaine sucking on his Puckasaurus.

At this point Puck was so filled with pleasure he didn't give a fuck about what he was doing and really started to get into it. "Are you a top or a bottom?" Blaine asked but Puck had no idea what this meant. "Top he replied" as this sounded like a good option and so Blaine climbed onto the bed on all fours sticking is ass out in the air and said to Puck "there's condoms in the top draw over there." Puck was surprised that he was going through with this but he went over got a magnum from the draw and pulled it over his fully erect cock. He walked over to the bed and placed the tip off his cock by Blaine's asshole. "You ready for this Blaine?" Puck asked looking for some reassurance, "Fuck me hard bad ass" and this was all that Puck need so he slammed into Blaine hard leading to him to let out a load moan. "Oh fuck you are so big give me it so hard and deep Chris you fucking sex God." So Puck really got into it and grabbed Blaine's ass taking big handfuls of flesh and squeezing it for grip while he fucked the ass as deep as he could.

"Change position" Blaine moaned out and so Puck lied sideways on the bed with Blaine in front of him and he started slamming his cock as far into him as possible. Blaine was loving it as managed to start pumping his dick which was already hard as Puck was hitting his g spit every time due to his cock being so long and thick. The boys went at it like this in their new position for another twenty minutes and even Puck was surprised at how long even he was lasting. Eventually Blaine turned round to look at Puck in the eyes "Chris, I'm close" and with that he kissed Puck and as Blaine pushed his tongue into Puck's mouth he shot load upon load into the condom which nearly caused it to burst. It wasn't long after this until Blaine shot one huge load across his dorm room which landed on the door and covered in hot sticky cum.

The boys stayed on the bed laying down for the next 5 minutes just out of exhaustion but Blaine quickly started to wipe the sweat off his body and start to get his uniform on. "Sorry but I have to go but it's been amazing and if you do transfer here I'd love for this to happen again." Puck was pretty much speechless over what had just happened and so didn't give a reply and just watched Blaine leave the room. He was shocked by the experience but mainly due to the fact that fucking a boy had given him the best orgasm that he'd ever had. He decided to get his clothes back on and make his way back to Lima and he would just tell the other's that he didn't find anything.

He was walking down the hallways near the entrance when he heard some singing from one of the rooms. He walked in and saw a group of guys singing "Teenage Dream" in acapella, and they were really good. Puck watched the whole performance and was impressed by the guys dance moves and voices. Then a familiar face came and sang and made an announcement to the group; "My names Blaine Anderson and we are the Dalton Academy Warblers" as he said this he caught Puck's face in the crowd and gave him a quick cheeky wink.


End file.
